Joly Thinks He Has SARS
by shakeahand55
Summary: Joly thinks he has SARS and Musichetta tells him otherwise, she wants to get to lunch today with her boys and she won't take no from Joly.


**Title: **Joly Thinks He Has SARS

**Pairing:** Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet

**Summary:** Joly thinks he has SARS and Musichetta tells him otherwise, she wants to get to lunch today with her boys and she won't take no from Joly.

**NOTE:** This takes place before House Warming Party but this is number 4 in the Series _**It's you, you're all I see.**_

* * *

"Ok call or text me when you're done and I'm sure I can talk Joly into joining us for lunch, we might be a bit late if I have to talk him into it and convince him he, or us won't get shingles if we sit on the cement edge of the rose garden by the library." Musichetta said into her iPhone as she plugged the kettle into the wall and it clicked on.

"Alright go on and be careful, love you too, bye honey" she hung up the phone and put it into the top of the left cup of her bra since she didn't have any pockets in her dress.

The dress was a gift from Joly for her birthday last week, it was a spaghetti strap sundress, and it was bright orange, white, pink and blue in a blur of colour and shapes, it had a modest V neck that showed her cleavage just right with the right bra.

She knew her boys loved it, and they got nothing but the best from her.

She got herself a mug from the cupboard above her head and a spoon from the drawer at her hip and put a bit of coffee into the mug then added a bit of milk, sugar and stirred it all together while she waited for the water to boil.

She stepped over to the stove and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl she liked to keep; she would have to remember to get more as she only had an apple left.

She put it on the counter beside her mug then the kettle clicked and she could see steam rising from the spout, she unplugged it from the wall then poured the water into the mug.

Placing it back on the counter and stirring her coffee before putting the spoon in the sink and grabbing both her coffee and banana and heading to the living room to watch some morning news or whatever was on while she enjoyed her drink.

She put her coffee on the side table, she didn't have a coffee table anymore, Bossuet was helping her put up her Christmas tree and lights and he fell off the ladder taking the tree with him and crashed into the coffee table.

Thankfully it wasn't glass or he could have gotten really hurt.

More than he did, he bruised his back and winded himself and the coffee table was old, and one leg was shorter than the others making it unstable anyway and she never liked it to start with.

She was just glad he was alright and Joly hadn't been home or things would have been worse with him panicking over Bossuet.

She gave him a back rub later that afternoon after the remains of the coffee table were cleared away and she made sure to kiss him better, her tree sat lopsided after that but she didn't care.

She was watching a made for TV movie when she heard Joly's keys in the door, her mug and spoon washed and put away and her banana peel in the garbage already.

"'Chetta don't come near me I'm infected!" he cried walking into the apartment, placing his bag on the dining room chair, a mask in his other hand behind held to his face, muffling his voice.

She looked at him, eyebrows raised her lips a straight line on her pale face, her eyes twinkling with mirth "what do you have today Joly" she uncurled her feet from under herself and stood up cracking her fingers as she did so.

"SARS, I've got it I know I have, no don't come near me I'll give it to you!" he said, she could smell hand sanitizer and she knew he must of bought a new bottle today since the one in the bathroom was almost empty, she knew that wouldn't be for long once he seen it.

"You might give it to me!" he squeaked as the thought only just came to him, he moved away from her and towards the bedroom, he almost tripped on his own feet.

"You don't have SARS Joly" she said holding back her smile, she loved both her boys and Joly being the hypochondriac he was and Bossuet being unlucky didn't bother her at all, if anything that made her love them even more.

"I've looked it up in my textbooks 'Chetta I have it" he said his voice still muffled by the mask, it was a bright blue and she thought it looked quite nice with his eye colour.

"I swear to you Joly, sweetheart you do not have SARS!" Musichetta said trying to take the mask from Joly's hands before he could put it on but he just hugged it to his mouth, the band hanging down waiting for him to do it up.

"Yes I do, I have a headache and my whole body hurts and aches, and I think I'm getting a dry cough, my chest hurtss" his arms waving as he spoke, the mask swaying with each movement then his voice squeaked when she pulled the mask from his hands.

His long, smooth, slender fingers were really nice for being in Pre-Med like he was, his hands and fingers were still so smooth not that she was complaining because he did have magic hands, maybe that had something to do with all the hand sanitizer he used she didn't know.

She could see him, he wanted to reach out and take the mask back, and she knew he wouldn't since it would be no good to him now that she had touched it.

She grinned placing it on the chair beside his bag "Joly listen to me honey, and listen very carefully" she said stepping towards him, he backed up and hit the bedroom door which was closed.

"You do not have SARS, I do not have SARS, Bossuet does not have SARS…no one we know, go around with or walk passed on the street has SARS."

She stepped closer to him and placed both hands flat on the door on each side of his head, she leaned into him her breasts pushing at his chest, he gulped she could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat.

"You are fine. You are getting a headache because you are stressed with your exams coming up and you are tired, it's been almost a week since you had a proper sleep so you are starting to feel it" she said catching his lips with hers.

"Listen to me" she said pulling back just enough to talk "we are going to go out and have lunch with Bossuet in front of the library, you know the café and they let you watch when they make the food and drinks."

She seen him nod "we are going to have a nice time sitting in the warm sun for a bit until Bossuet goes back to work then you and I are coming back here" she kissed him again "and you are going for a nap before your night class" she said placing her head on his, her nose rubbing against his.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, even if you did have SARS, which you don't Joly! I would still not take no from you, you are going to eat, relax and then nap or so help me" she said removing her hands from the door and wrapping them around his neck since she was still pushing him into the door.

"Now come with me, let me finish this movie then we can go, I know we should get a spot in line before the crowd starts" she said biting her lower lip slightly as she looked him in the eye.

"Come on" she kissed him again, she knew he could taste the banana and coffee she had, she took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the couch pushing him onto it, he never resisted and just smiled.

"Now sit there and close your eyes I'll wake you when it's time to go" she said sitting on the other end of the couch, curling her legs under herself and patting her lap telling him to lay his head on it.

He did and soon she is running her fingers through his hair and he falls asleep and snores lightly, she kisses his forehead and turns the TV down a bit, her phone vibrating against her breast.

She pulls out her phone, see's that it is only a new email then puts it back into her bra and continues to watch the film, the audio from it and Joly's snoring the only noise in the small apartment.


End file.
